Shane Stefanchik
Shane Stefanchik is an original and current troupe member of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. He began helping with the audio and recording equipment early on and is currently the Technical Director of the show. He has served on the writing pitch committee since its inception in 2018, which meets twice a year to go over upcoming story arcs. He is also the graphic designer for parent network It's All Been Done Presents. Shane has worked in the film/TV industry for well over a decade, filling various roles both behind the camera and in front. For a few years, he even taught it at a local broadcasting school, co-developing a new 400+ hour curriculum. Currently working or acting on many different video and sound projects, his passion for entertaining is clearly felt. With his lifetime of TV and movie watching experience, he can finally put it to good use developing new, interesting, and hopefully fun voices and characters. Shane is also a member of the MadLab theatre Ensemble. Shane played Soldier #3 and served as Technical Director for It's All Been Done Presents' It's All Been Written: ''A Little Star''. Shane's Meet the Cast podcast episode was the sixth of that series, released as podcast episode 35. Characters Main Characters * Lt. Com. M- in Universe Journey. * Rufus Reginald Rochester in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. Recurring Characters * Larry in various segments. * Officer Esposito in The Topnotch Tangler. * The Devil in Ghost Buddies. * Frank Berry in Privates. * Echo Dimension M- in Universe Journey. Guest Characters Commercials * Stew Beef in Georgie's Jabs "Stew Beef," Shane in "Podcasters Ricky and Bobby, Elliot in "The Thrupple," and Drake in "Board Game Creators Rob and Drake." * Jimmy / Jerome Wetzel in "Nick & Nathan: Confusion." * William in Tina's "Tina Is Tired" and Fred in "Tina's Satire." * The Zamtastic Zamshoo in "The Zamtastic Zamshoo." * Joe in The EPA "Trees" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2019). * Jerry in Astronaut Jake "Ice-cream" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2019). Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Pr-Pratt in "...And Sprinkles On Top" Itsahlbend Theatre * Hubert / Grasshopper in "The Grasshopper and the Ants" (substitute for role). * Rooster in "Hector My Hedgehog." Morning Show * Aidan in "The Aide." * Dan in "Fallout." Mystery Dream Team * Igor in "Frankenstein's Monster" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018). Packer & Ratcliff * Nathaniel in "The Knight Shift." * Adam in "Origins." * Waited in "The Most Serious Conundrum Ever." * Doug in "Life, The Universe, & Everything." Pornstar Detectives * Heath/Heather in "The Really Gross Dead Body" and 2019 "Stripped Down." Space Dirt * Jo'Han in "Tea Party." * Lo'Qui in "The Pilot" and "The Gathering Storm." The Topnotch Tangler * The Dockside Dangnabit in "Danger at the Docks." * Councilor in "That Sure Is Some Funky French!" * Grinchmeister in "Grinchmeister." * Ken in "Nerd Flash." * Randall in "A Day in the Life of Carson." * The Administrator in "The Tangler & Friends: Enter the Pyro." * Wayne in "The Pall Teams Up." Universe Journey * Lohtoe in "A Life Well Lived." Writing Shane has written the following segments. Packer & Ratcliff * "A Day in the Life of TIM" The Topnotch Tangler * "A Day in the Life of Carson" Universe Journey * "A Day in the Life of M-" Category:Troupe Member